


A Fair Bit of Affection

by chibichernikova



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichernikova/pseuds/chibichernikova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There weren't many times that Roy Mustang was pleased with himself, but today fortunately was one of them. RoyEd / Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fair Bit of Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alphonseelric22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphonseelric22/gifts).



> My very first RoyEd ever! I hope it isn't too horrible... haha!

There weren't many times that Roy Mustang was pleased with himself.

There had been so many mistakes, so many regrets he'd had over the course of his life, which was relatively young compared to the rest of the world.

Yet somehow he wasn't so far gone as to find himself unable to take pleasure in anything... a fact which still baffled him to this day.

However, his mind shouldn't have been on this. This was not the right time for such thoughts... instead, he should be focused on the blond beneath him, the young man who was positively straining to break free from the confines of his clothing. Roy returned to him, bending over him, decorating his neck and jaw with kisses, his hands skating over the flesh underneath his shirt.

“Fuckin' hell, Mustang,” Edward Elric gasped, his body beginning to tremble under his touch. “Get on with it!”

Roy's only response was to chuckle, dragging a hand down the other man's back, going down to his belt and unbuckling it. He slid Ed's pants down over his ass, turning him over and bracing him against the desk. There was no better place to do this sort of thing than here, with the doors to the office locked, assuring the utmost privacy. He ran a hand over Ed's ass, lightly squeezing as he dropped his own pants with one hand. The air hitting his erection caused him to shiver slightly as he picked up the bottle of lube he kept in his desk drawer. Perfect place, easy access for moments like this.

He applied it to himself, giving his cock a firm tug to lather it up. This caused a shiver to go down his spine, ending with a small moan sounding from his lips. The blond's head turned to look at him from over his shoulder, his hair draped over his back in that brilliant golden cascade. Roy had always loved that hair; it was as if someone had spun it from the finest gold, only enhancing his gorgeous existence.

“The fuck are ya waiting for?” that glorious voice spoke once again, an eyebrow quirking upwards in vague annoyance. “Come on, Colonel Bastard, don't keep me waiting!”

With that, Roy's cock twitched in anticipation. He couldn't keep him waiting, not any longer than he could keep himself waiting. He gripped Ed's hips – _they fit so perfectly in his hands, only another way that he was built for him –_ and pressed himself inward, plunging himself in slowly. The grunt that sounded from Ed was magnificent then, sending shivers and shudders of pleasure down his spine, and oh _lord_ he had such a way to make him melt in just the right places.

He started slow, moving his hips against him, relishing in those grunts and groans falling from Ed's lips. Even though his body had other ideas, i.e. wanting him to go faster, just get it  _done_ already, it had been so long, he couldn't take it anymore; he wanted to take it slow, as he was well-practiced in doing so. Besides, Ed liked it better when he took it a bit slow at first, for it allowed that perfect buildup, that extravagant teasing of all the nerves... and of course, he secretly lived to please Ed; he wanted to be desired by none other than the extraordinary former alchemist, and so far... it seemed to be working.

Roy's pace increased, going faster as he leaned in to Ed, murmuring into his ear of how much he pleased him, how glorious he was, how much he loved him. For that was all the truth, really, especially the love bit. He had quite honestly felt this way for no one except him. Sure, there were plenty of women in his past, he'd always been able to get exactly what he wanted when he wanted, just the right amount of physical affection to hold him over until the next time he could pull away from work. However... that was nothing, pure physical pleasure with no strings attached. It was nice for some, especially those who were just looking for a quick lay. Of course, he had nothing against those types of people, it was just that he wasn't one of them. He'd always searched for some sort of deeper affection, deeper desire, perhaps something that could at the very least resemble love, and to his utter surprise, he'd discovered it when none other than Edward Elric had first walked into Central. It had only grown as he matured, and now that he was legal in every sense of the word... he had finally been able to let himself go. He hadn't had to hold back anymore after the Promised Day, when Ed had strolled in once more, when he had declared himself free of everything that had been chained onto him from the time he'd been a child.

Now, he was going even faster, and Ed's cries were coming more frequently, more urging, and his body shook beneath Roy's. His hands gripped the desk, and he was now meeting Roy's every thrust with eagerness, and Roy had taken his dick in hand, stroking it in time with his own movements. Gasps and moans were sounding from Roy himself now as his body was being pushed to the highest possible point imaginable, and oh god did he need it; every possible part of him was screaming for release, and Ed was panting for it, practically begging at this point.

As everything suddenly burst from both of them, causing Roy to see stars behind his eyes, as every possible pleasant sensation in the world filled his body, he slumped down on top of the young man, his arms around him, murmuring just how much he loved him once again.

There weren't very many times that Roy Mustang was pleased with himself, but today had fortunately become one. After all... there was no need to regret this: a fair bit of affection that had so much, just so much more than it could possibly hold.

 


End file.
